The present invention relates to an after shave composition which, upon application to the skin, provides reduced stinging and burning, reduced redness and irritation, and a soothing effect without tackiness or other undesirable aesthetic attributes.
Numerous types of after shave products are known. Many of these products have very high alcohol content (e.g. &gt;50%), although some have low alcohol or no alcohol. Each type of formulation has its drawbacks. The high alcohol formulations tend to cause stinging and burning, while the low to no alcohol formulations tend to dry too slow and feel wet. None of these products reduces redness and irritation.
It is generally known that one may add an aluminum or zinc salt to an after shave composition to increase its astringency. See, for example, Harry's Cosmeticoloy and Cosmetics, Science and Technology (Balsam and Sagarin). A product sold under the name Kiehl's Blue Astringent Herbal Lotion contains about 5% aluminum chlorohydrate and about 27% ethanol in an aqueous base that also contains witch hazel and several other ingredients. Another product, Kiehl's For The Ladies (Unscented) Moisturizing And Conditioning After-Shave Lotion, contains about 1% aluminum chlorohydrate in an opaque, alcohol-free, fragrance-free, oil-in-water lotion that contains a long, laundry list of ingredients. None of these products have good aesthetic attributes.
It is highly desirable to provide an after shave composition which provides a combination of desirable aesthetic attributes without incurring further undesirable attributes. In particular, it is desirable to provide an after shave composition that will provide reduced stinging and burning, reduced redness and irritation, and a soothing effect without tackiness or other undesirable aesthetic attributes.